


An Unprecedented Surprise

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Eren, Chocolates, Daddy Kink, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren is kinky, Fingering, M/M, Modern AU, Prostate Milking, Riding, Sassy Eren Yeager, Smut, So is Levi, dick shaped chocolates, puhlease Levi loves that booty, smacking, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finds out Eren has a different approach to surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unprecedented Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it's me again. Sorry not sorry.  
> Just decided to post a smut before an exam. Gosh, I'm a perv with an obsession to ukeEren.  
> Still, unbeta'ed so forgive me for any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker after all and constructive criticism is welcomed. I need them to improve my writings.
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this.

Levi learnt that Eren had an exceptionally bewildering way of handling surprises.

It wasn't intentional; rather it was merely an accidental suggestion when Hanji had been giving their own ideas for a Valentine's gift for Levi to give to Eren. He wanted to make it somehow unforgettable, being that they were in the third year of their relationship. Being with his energetically youthful and passionate lover were the best days of his life, and he genuinely hoped that both of them will end together in a home of their own, Eren changing his last name from Yeager to Ackerman, adopting kids because he knew for a fact Eren loved children.

So amidst the suggestions, they accidentally mentioned about chocolate dicks. And so the idea of having to tease Eren with a chocolate with same size of his mighty rod was formed and embedded into his head. It was also the perfect retaliation for the stunt Eren had done last year, surprising Levi by laying naked on their bed, with dapples of whip cream on his nipples, across his collarbone and down to the jut of his hips. The cheeky brat had rendered Levi to his wishes and made him lick every trace of the cream, forcing the raven haired man to endure his raging arousal. He couldn't deny that that day ended so satisfyingly delicious as he ravished his awaiting lover with all of his might that the young brunette wasn't able to walk the morning after.

His plan was more of a joke to begin with a follow up special gift and some affectionate aftercare once he had done enough teasing to his young lover for Valentine's day.

Well that's the plan before it went haywire.

He actually did bought Eren the chocolate but the cute pout and disappointed puppy-like whine that he had been expecting was nothing more but a fantasy burned into ashes as the smoldering and enticing scene played right before his very eyes.

Eren was kneeling in front of him, elbows pinning him on the bed to render any movements of his legs.

That beautiful, alluring face was close but not as close as Levi wanted to be in his crotch. Both hands were folded across his thighs, his pretty mouth creating lewd squelches as he was sucking, licking and devouring the sweet treat situated on his groin. It was pissing Levi off that Eren was the one teasing him by giving him a lascivious show with the chocolate dick that he had given. He's angry, for the fact that Eren was sucking a dick but not his and those mouth and tongue was only meant for his cock.  He growled when Eren particularly pulled back then eagerly flicked his red wet appendage, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"So good. It's a wonderful gift, thank you _daddy_." Eren purred, drawling the last word seductively and Levi felt his cock harden even more. It was his favorite nickname when they go down on the bed and fuck, and Eren was amazing, never once judging Levi of his kinks as he avidly accommodated the older man's special interests and some of them have gotten worse due to Eren's eagerness and suggestions.

_The little shit. Well two could play this game._

"Is it baby? Don't you think daddy could give you something even better?" He spoke, making his voice firmly authoritative, thick and low with lust as he smirked to add a playful lilt in the suggestion.

"Oh really daddy there's more?!" Eren exclaimed innocently so, like a kid given his favorite toy, but the seductive gleam in those glassy green orbs was the complete opposite of anything pure.

"Yes baby. Daddy's gift is going to make you feel so good that you'll feel like you're flying. Everything would be just heavenly bliss." He rumbled seductively, tracing his thumb over the chocolate stained lips before licking the smudge attached on his appendage.

As soon as he had Eren's attention to him, he snatched the chocolate dick and bit the head off much to the brunette's shock. "Daddy Wh -mphh!" His mouth was silenced as Levi pulled him and pressed their lips together, shoving the melted sweetness inside the warn cavern of his lover's mouth. Eren reeled into the heated kiss, letting Levi dominate and probe his mouth with a fierce tongue and claiming teeth.

He responded happily, voraciously and moved his hands to unbutton the crisp white shirt. He pressed his hands on the taut muscles of the older man's abdomen, dipping his fingers in between the developed muscles. Feeling a little mischievous, he brushed his hand over the straining bulge, tracing in a ghost like touch the details of Levi's hardened cock.

A painful smack on his left butt cheek surprised him, but nevertheless it sent an electrifying pleasure which elicited a surprised cry of arousal. The calloused fingers of his lover were gently smoothed over the reddening mark, and his lips met the sweet candy as they were offered. He bit a rather large part, chewing the chunks until they were but syrup on his mouth.

He swallowed down the treat and glad that he didn't choked as he gasped from the sudden stimulation of his nipples. His back arched, head thrown back when they were pinched and twisted mercilessly. Wanting to reciprocate, he leaned a bit further down and swallowed Levi's left nub, earning a hum of approval and so he continued lapping the organ, kissing and biting the strong pectoral while his hands finally unzipped Levi's pants. He earned a deep growl and a bite on his bottom lip as he pulled out the hardened member from its confines.

He stroked the length languidly, loving how hard and hot Levi felt on his hands. His own arousal was already aching from teasing the older man and his insides were quivering with anticipation of having Levi's girth stretch his walls until it was completely sheathed inside of him, to have it pulsating and thrusting into his sensitive walls, especially that sweet spot that made him lose his mind.

Pulling away from the kiss, he knelt beside the edge of their bed and swallowed the member until it hit the back of his throat, running his tongue over the bulging veins. He moaned appreciatively at the delicate pulsations of Levi's cock, his mouth sending delicious vibrations that had the man instinctively move his hips, choking him with his length.  He drew back, lapping the underside of the swollen tip and kissing the slit. Lidded eyes looked up to Levi who was peering over intensely, and an impish smile graced the plump lips as he nuzzled the man's arousal.

"You're right daddy, this is more better than chocolates".

"Told you so baby. Now should I be the one to stretch that lovely hole or you'll be the one to prep yourself up?"

 "I want daddy to play with my hole. Can daddy play with my hole?"

A thin brow shot up, intrigued by the desperation in the pleading voice. He leaned on the heel of his hand. masking an impassive expression. He knew how weak  Eren was when it comes to dirty talk, and it would take him just a few words to see his lover so broken "How do you want it baby? Tell daddy how to make you feel good".

Eren jumped on his lap, grabbing his hand and sucked and coated his slim fingers with saliva as he seductively ground his perky ass on the older man's bare cock. He guided the wet fingers to his ass, pulling over the lace garment and let the man trace his twitching hole. "Want daddy to tease my hole, finger me until I become loose and red and cumming. Then I want you to fuck me and fill me up with your milk".

Levi smirked, and without warning pushed a finger in, rubbing Eren's walls as he spread the wetness inside.

 "Such dirty words baby, you make daddy so proud being a slut for me. " He slipped the second finger, curling purposely on his prostate. The brunette screamed, pleasure filled and broken as Levi continued to abuse his sweet spot. "Angh! Daddy so good! I'm a slut for you daddy, I'm a good boy, please spank me daddy". Eren pleaded, rutting himself on the fingers, hissing as Levi added a third.

"Oh? But aren't those only for bad boys who disobeys their daddies? A good boy like you deserves so much more".

He added more pressure on the bundle of nerves and that had Eren yowling with the extreme stimulus, squirting pearlescent liquid on their chests and stomachs. Levi continued to finger him as he rode off his climax, long tan legs shivering when hypersensitive settled on his senses and knees turned to jelly from the powerful orgasm.

But it wasn't over, he weakly slipped off his pink lace panties and positioned the older man's cock to his entrance.

Levi's hands took hold of the slim hips as he laid himself on the bed. He groaned when the tip breached the tight ring and without any delay he pulled Eren down his length, burying himself balls deep inside the warm cavern. He grounded Eren on his cock, loving how the warm walls encase him and quivered in anticipation of a hard rough fuck.

"Ngh-ah! Oh daddy! Yes please give me your milk. I want your warm cum inside!"

Levi doesn't hesitate to draw back and slam himself hard and deeper into Eren. He pistoled his hips faster, balls slapping on that lovely ass. Eren, clumsy in his lust befuddled haze tried to met with Levi's thrusts, rolling his hips to create delicious sensations that soon had the man bruising his hips as he fucked him brutally and relentlessly until he was discharging his cum violently with a deep thrust, the velvety walls clenching sucking him dry as he rode their sensitized  bodies off their high.

Breathless and spent, they lay on the softness of their bed still connected. Levi pressed a soft kiss on his lovers lips before suddenly rolling over. The brunette let out a surprised yelp when Levi pulled out, shivering when the pale fingers replaced the thick cock.

"Ready for round two love?"

 

 

 

 


End file.
